Nidine
Daughter of politician Mel. Early Life Daughter to Mel and David Johnson was ended up becoming Prime Minister before he was assassinated, she along with her brother Kevin growing up in various places for security reasons. When Mel's political career gets going she manages the family move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Nidine soon follows in her mothers footsteps working in the government and being a civil servant herself with her occasionally helping out in social work. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Mel, Nidine and Kevin also known as Keagan have been living in Grasmere Valley since Volume 1 and moved to live their on a permanent basis quite a while back before the beginning of the novels. Volume 10 When the Mafia are trying to take out the entire town while they at the town hall, the town is trying to find out who it is and stop them. Mel is accused of being part of the Mafia by Mary Bishop who in turn accuses her own son Kevin also known as Keegan. Kevin shocked by this accusation ends up accusing his sister Nidine who protest she wasn't involved. In the end it turns out the Town is playing a game of Mafia and no one is hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 Mel decides to run the Carol service this year due to the fact she felt previous years conducted under Gary Robinson were inadequate. Nidine is dragged into supporting her mother who is dating Ric, a man who is known to have dubious connections who she wants to speak at the Carol service. Mel is brutal as she wants everything to go exactly according to her plan and as a result many people get fired and even as a result of Mel's anger, one man attempts to commit suicide. Nidine doesn't like Ric or Mel but due to Mel being her bossy mother she and Kevin are forced to participate in her family band doing all the carol numbers. Volume 14 Mel ends up becoming the Vice Prime Minister being chosen by Mr Logan to cover the position, causing for Nidine and Kevin to be brought back into the political. Volume 16 Mel continues being the Vice Prime Minister when Sam Bishop manages to regain the role as Prime Minister. It seems Nidine's mother could possibly be entertaining a relationship with Sam. Volume 27 Nidine's mother has now married Sam Bishop although the role of Vice Prime Minister has now been given to Sam's greatest opponent Tessa Crab. Due to the mishandling of the Fifth Way Cult Crisis in Grasmere Valley Tessa demands a snap election. Sam is confident he'll win a sentiment that Mel does not share. With Nidine's step dad role being challenge the life of comfort that they had come accustomed to could go flying out of the window. In the end with Tessa Crab's shocking victory Nidine's life changes forever as this ends her families once dominant role in politics.